


Summer snows

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Another summer snow," he commented lightly, nipping at her ear. "You know what that means?""A few more logs on the fire," she responded primly. He had to admit, he admired her resolve. Normally, when Sansa kissed him anywhere, he was instantly her very willing slave for the next few hours. Hells, she just had to look at him in that sultry way of hers and he would drop a council meeting just to get his hands on her. But Sansa always remained relatively composed, even as he pressed her back against his tented breeches and a small gasp was all she gave in response."It means the children will be sleeping in our bed again," he whispered. "They are terrible for saying they're too cold when the snows come. We really ought to tell them to snuggle up themselves so that their father can concentrate on keeping their mother warm!""Perhaps if you didn't send them out into the snow so you could have your way with me, they wouldn't be so cold all the time," she quipped, shooting him a smirk over her shoulder.drabble 3 -snowflakes





	Summer snows

Few sounds were sweeter to Jon's ears than his wife's laugh. The sound of his children laughing was the only thing that could compare really, but they were outside, catching the falling snowflakes with the latest summer snows and Sansa was here, reading a letter as his arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth tried to distract her from her task.

"Jon!" she sighed, though her giggle was still there behind her words and it made Jon smirk and continue his task.

"Another summer snow," he commented lightly, nipping at her ear. "You know what that means?"

"A few more logs on the fire," she responded primly. He had to admit, he admired her resolve. Normally, when Sansa kissed him anywhere, he was instantly her very willing slave for the next few hours. Hells, she just had to look at him in that sultry way of hers and he would drop a council meeting just to get his hands on her. But Sansa always remained relatively composed, even as he pressed her back against his tented breeches and a small gasp was all she gave in response.

"It means the children will be sleeping in our bed again," he whispered. "They are terrible for saying they're too cold when the snows come. We really ought to tell them to snuggle up themselves so that their father can concentrate on keeping their mother warm!"

"Perhaps if you didn't send them out into the snow so you could have your way with me, they wouldn't be so cold all the time," she quipped, shooting him a smirk over her shoulder. 

Jon growled, giving her bottom a playful swat. "Is my lady wife desperately needing to finish her current task?"

She smirked, her gaze flickering to watch the slowing falling snowflakes outside, making him wait until he was on the point of dropping to his knees and begging her. It would save time, he supposed. He was going to be on is knees for her later anyway.

"Well, I suppose I could spare my husband a few minutes," she teased.

"A few -" he cut off with a splutter, glaring at her as she giggled and offered her apologies with a quick peck to his cheek. He swatted her arse again, pulling her closer. "The children are going to have a late bed tonight my love. I have plans for you for at least the next few hours!"

"And Arya wonders how we have three children already," Sansa teased, though she doesn't protest as he tugged her hand and led her back to their chambers.


End file.
